


What Binds Us

by UisceOneLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Era, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lancelot is a good friend, Love Confession, M/M, Magic Reveal, Mentioned Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Some angst, Soulmates, Soulmates - Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Merlin used to wish that he could live a quiet like his mother in Ealdor. That was before his magick came to present itself and she had to send him to Camelot for protection. Gaius did that and more, taught him what he needed and was the closest thing to a father Merlin ever knew.It was easier when it was only stories.Then Merlin found the Great Dragon under the castle. The Great Dragon told him of a destiny with Arthur, and that they’d do great things together. That they would create Albion with Arthur as the King who brings peace between humans and magick.Merlin didn’t see how being the manservant to a spoiled prince was going to lead to that future.





	What Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabis_dream_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills your Merthur feels <3  
> I went back and forth a lot on how I was going to write it, and this became the final product.

Merlin used to wish that he could live a quiet like his mother in Ealdor. That was before his magick came to present itself and she had to send him to Camelot for protection. Gaius did that and more, taught him what he needed and was the closest thing to a father Merlin ever knew.

It was easier when it was only stories.

And then he met Prince Arthur Pendragon, and due to sheer arrogance on the blond’s part almost died by the sword.

Then Merlin found the Great Dragon under the castle. The Great Dragon told him of a destiny _with Arthur_ , and that they’d do great things together. That they would create Albion with Arthur as the King who brings peace between humans and magick.

Merlin didn’t see how being the manservant to a spoiled prince was going to lead to that future.

But that was the thing about time and destiny.

With every near-death experience (for the both of them, but Merlin would argue he took the brunt of those) and sorceress and underhanded attempts made by those seeking Camelot as their own, Merlin came to believe in Kilgharrah’s words. Losing Morgana to dark magick because of Morgause might have aided some of that.

Regardless, Merlin couldn’t picture a life where he wasn’t known as Emrys or serving by Arthur’s side.

So sitting amongst his friends in the tavern for a few rounds was one of his favorite ways to spend his off duty nights. It was an effortless and jovial affair with Gwaine leading the other knights in consumption of ale and Merlin couldn’t help sitting back and watching in content. There would always be danger to protect Camelot from but that won’t put a stop to them enjoying the peacetime.

“You look to be having a fair time.”

Merlin turned as Guinevere took a seat next to him. His friend was always surrounded by a soft radiance. It hid the sharp intellect and tough spirit she held inside.

“I have yet to have any other kind of time,” Merlin replied.

“It’s always nice to see you happy is all,” Gwen amended. “It’s a welcome change from the constant fighting around here.”

“When you say fighting, is that in reference to helping Arthur against others or when he’s being a clotpole who won’t listen to what I say?”

Gwen laughed. “I’ll leave it to both.”

“Probably a wise choice,” Merlin agreed.

Together they sat in content quiet and just enjoyed the revelry of their friends. Leon and Percival were having a laugh over one of Gwaine’s many stories. Lancelot looked to be perfectly fine by the bar chatting it up with a few of the townsfolk.

“You’ve been a good friend to Arthur.” Gwen spoke up. Merlin slanted a glance at her, giving a nod despite the muffled confusion as to why it was said. “He respects your opinion greatly, you know.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that. But thank you.” Merlin furrowed his brows.

“Merlin, with the way he looks to you for guidance and the way he is willing to drop everything at the word of you being in trouble, I can assure you that he does.”

“I appreciate that, Gwen, but I don’t see—“

“Another round!” Gwaine exclaimed, lifting his cup high in the air. The knights around him mimicked the cheer with merry laughter as the barkeep and barmaid took to refilling them.

Gwen touched Merlin’s arm and leaned closer. “Merlin, you’re the most important person to Arthur. Everyone can see it. Why can’t you?”

“Careful, Gwaine, you might wake to find yourself wishing you didn’t if you drink too much,” Lancelot warned, though lighthearted.

“That’s when you know you’ve _really_ had a fun night!” Gwaine dismissed. Merlin’s smile filled with amusement watching his friend. He didn’t know what he would do without Gwaine around to liven things up. The knight’s attention was drawn to the door as it opened, and his merry only grew. “Our future king has come to join us, men!”

Merlin’s shocked gaze shifted from Gwen to the front, as did the rest of the patrons, to find their prince sans armor standing in the pub’s entrance. Like his knights, the armor was traded in for a pair of dark slacks and a tunic, the crimson making the sapphire blue of the prince’s eyes stand out.

The fact he tended to notice Arthur’s eye color more often through the years was probably a bad sign.

Another might be that Merlin can see them light up as soon as Arthur finds him. There are some feelings he hadn’t exactly been open to talking about yet.

Merlin looked away when he felt Gwen getting up. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to seek Lancelot’s company,” Gwen answered with a knowing look. She gave the sorcerer a kiss on the cheek. “It’s only fair to give the prince his favorite seat.”

“Guinevere!” Arthur smiled at their friend. “I do hope my appearance isn’t chasing you off.”

“Never, Arthur,” Gwen responded, “there’s a knight that needs my company. You two have a good night.”

Merlin often wondered when Gwen got so cleverly sneaky like that. He also loathed it in that moment and couldn’t even get into it since Arthur was looking at him.

“I would have thought you’d be with Gaius,” the blond commented as he took Gwen’s seat.

“I have friends, you know,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I figured it would be a more fulfilling way of spending my night.”

Arthur hummed, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Gwaine talked you into it.”

“And Gwaine talked me into it,” Merlin confirmed. It was hard to say no to the man, he was frankly one of Merlin’s best friends. They’ve looked out for each other and Gwaine and brought along plenty of laughs. It was nice having someone like him—like Will, even—who was around to lighten the mood.

“Seeing you out here is a nice change,” Arthur added before shrugging and giving Merlin a faux stern look, “as long as you can still uphold your duties tomorrow.”

“I have _upheld my duties_ under worse conditions, Sire,” Merlin drawled. He looked away from the prince when another round of cheers started. Gwaine was getting closer to being a goner. Percival would have to help their friend to his chambers soon.

“Yes, I have unfortunately witnessed that for myself.”

“I’ve saved your dallopheaded arse in those conditions, I’ll remind you.”

“You have a knack for that, Merlin.”

When Merlin turned back to Arthur he was struck by the tender edges of the prince’s gaze. When it came to his own feelings, Merlin had long accepted that there was something strong. It formed from years of dedication and being one of the only people to see who Arthur truly was. But while he rolled around in his personal thoughts, Merlin steered clear of these small things from the prince. If he allowed himself to try acting on those small things from Arthur then it could put him at risk.

How could Arthur ever love someone who’s a sorcerer and has lied to him about it for years?

“Maybe if you didn’t do so many reckless things or piss a bunch of kingdoms off then we wouldn’t have that issue,” Merlin quickly looked away and made an excuse of it by finishing off his drink.

“True, but if I didn’t do my precarious job then you’d be left being a lazy jobless manservant doing nothing,” Arthur countered.

“And if I was a jobless manservant then that means I wouldn’t have to wake up at dawn and spend my days weighting on you hand and foot,” Merlin pointed out, then have a thoughtful look and tilted his head, “you know what? That sounds like a fantastic way to spend my days.”

There was a second there when Merlin could have sworn he saw a wounded look pass through Arthur, but it was gone too quickly to be certain. “You would miss seeing my face and having a purpose, Merlin,” the prince responded dismissively.

“Maybe I would,” Merlin gave sincerely.

That tenderness was back when their eyes met. Merlin wanted to stay in it for a while yet at the same time run away from it.

Then Arthur turned conflicted and those eyes even filled with a pain that Merlin didn’t understand. They both opened their mouths to speak, the sorcerer unsure what the prince could be preparing to say—

“Merlin! Our prince! Drink with us!”

Feeling guilt wash over him seconds after relief, Merlin followed Gwaine’s voice and offered his friend a smile as the knight approached.

“I think I’ve had enough for tonight.”

“Nonsense!” Gwaine slung an arm around his shoulder. Some ale from sloshed over and almost splashed into Merlin’s lap. “One more!”

“You’ll have to hold me to it another time.” Merlin’s smile turned apologetic. He jostled the arm in his haste to stand. “I should call it a night, actually.”

Arthur stared up at him in surprise. “You’re leaving?”

Merlin nodded. He had to be a new level of scum for running away from this. “If I want to be useful for the coronation tomorrow I should get some rest.”

Hurt flickered through Arthur again but the cover up was far better this time. “Then I wish you a good night. Tell Gaius that he won’t need to come by until after the feast.”

“Come on, Merlin,” Gwaine whined. “Just one more drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough yourself, Gwaine,” Merlin countered.

“Nonsense!” The knight exclaimed again.

Merlin caught Percival’s eye and nodded at the brunet, grateful when the larger knight started their way. “Goodnight, Arthur,” he bid to his prince before making his way through the crowded pub. Once the cool night air hit his face Merlin felt like he could breathe. He was halfway up the path to the castle when he heard his name being called. The sorcerer stopped and waited, only a little surprised to see Lancelot catching up to him.

“Did Gwen send you to convince me to come back?” Merlin didn’t expect that to be the real reason but he figured it was a nice place to start. And hope.

“She understands responsibility a lot better than most,” Lancelot answered, “though she was still disappointed to see you go. This was my own decision, however, and I’d say the King-to-be appeared hopeful when I left.”

Ah. There it was.

Lancelot was a well and trusted friend. One of his closest and the only one he could share in his secret, though that was because Lancelot was a smart man and figured it out for himself. There were times when he was too smart for Merlin’s own good. Like right now.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to inform His Highness that I’m not able to return tonight. Perhaps tomorrow.”

That all knowing look never came off as smug when it was Lancelot doing it, by some kind of magick of his own, It still irked Merlin nonetheless.

“Gwen thinks you don’t notice the way Arthur feels about you.”

“But you know otherwise?” Merlin guessed with an already defeated sigh. There was never much point in putting up acts or fights with Lancelot when the man knew too much already.

“I know otherwise,” the knight nodded. Were knights always so sure of themselves, or was it just Lancelot?

“Then you also know why it can’t happen.”

“I know why you _think_ it can’t.”

Merlin threw his hands up. “Then explain away.”

Lancelot had the nerve—damn them being good friends—to look sympathetic while showing (let’s face it, proving) he knows Merlin far too well after all these years.

“Merlin, you are a great sorcerer who’s been the ultimate protection Arthur and Camelot has needed. If you allow yourself to fear Arthur would burn you at the stake for confessing what you are, then you are treating him like the man Uther wanted him to become. He will accept your magick and your love much like he could have done for the Lady Morgana if he had been given the chance.

“You told me once of the prophecy the Great Dragon shared with you,” the knight went on, hands resting on Merlin’s shoulders to give them a firm squeeze, “one that says you and Arthur together will bring peace under Albion. Who says that you and Arthur aren’t meant to be more with that?”

Merlin could only offer a weak smile, guilty for that fear. And possibly a smidgen spiteful Lancelot could see it all plain as day.

“Perhaps it is you who is a sorcerer, beholding such incredible insight.”

Lancelot smiled. “Perhaps. But never as talented of one as you, my friend.”

“You should return to the others. They might begin to think something has befallen on you.”

“And you should heed my words. Do not allow your allow your happiness to slip by out of fear.”

Merlin was left on his own to ponder, Lancelot’s figure shrinking in the distance. He continued to ponder as he finished the walk to his and Gauis’ quarters, then as he prepped for bed. When it came time that Merlin was lying awake with an ability to sleep he pondered some more.

Yes, Merlin didn’t think on that future because it terrified him to consider Arthur turning away from him. Yes, he shouldn’t believe Arthur would react the same as Uther after how the prince felt when the Witchfinder caused chaos within Camelot’s walls. But Arthur _had_ been upset—betrayed (maybe even jealous?) –when he’d met Will, and Merlin’s dear friend lied about being the sorcerer. The prince could easily see this as the same level of betrayal and distrust. Truly, Merlin could go around in circles with a variety of excuses.

And then he remembered his mum’s story of the red string of fate.

The tale was of a red string you tied to your pinky finger. Mum had said that the string was supposed to lead you to the one you were destined for.

_“It may tangle, it may grow taught of stretch,” his mum had gone on, “but it will never break.”_

The tale spoke of the string being able to withstand time and circumstance, and the place would never matter.

Before he could chicken out of this Merlin hurried out of bed and to the cupboards. Mindful of Gauis’ sleeping form he searched until his hands curled around a spool of red thread. He’d searched for the enchantment once out of curiosity to know whether or not it even existed. Now, he took that thread and wrapped it around his pinky finger. Merlin whispered the words with a golden flash in his eyes as he connected with his magick.

Right before his eyes the spool disappeared and the thread grew taught, a line of it held up in the crack of the door waiting to be followed.

Merlin crept through the castle corridors as the string led him up steps and around turns. Not a single guard appeared to notice the deep scarlet thread that floated in the open space and Merlin had to be grateful for that one. There wasn’t extra work to do to keep from being discovered.

He could say he wasn’t acutely aware of the direction he was being led through. That would be a lie Merlin wouldn’t be able to convince himself of. So when he stopped in front of an extremely familiar door, there was an air of finality to it. The thread vanished when Merlin untied it from his finger. Arthur was his destiny. In every meaning of the word.

And if that destiny ended short and brutal then Merlin would accept that outcome. But for tonight he can stick to the faith Lancelot holds for him.

It was time to gather up the same courage he held against foes. Merlin made the choice he should have a long time ago and put it all in the knock against Arthur’s door.

Of course, that sounded a tad bit louder than planned. Merlin frantically searched the halls for rushing guards or knights. Just because he didn’t hear them didn’t mean they weren’t coming.

The door opened in front of him to a lantern-holding prince, sleep gone and replaced with a man on high alert. Until he saw it was Merlin, then he looked concerned yet ready to send the manservant straight to the stocks. Really, only Arthur could pull off a look like that.

“Is there an emergency? An intruder?”

“No, Sire.”

Then I do hope you have good reason for waking me so late, Merlin,” Arthur warned while still stepping back in invitation.

Merlin quickly stepped inside. “I do.”

Arthur set the lantern down on the table and pulled out a chair for himself. Now that it was clear there was no trouble, the prince looked close to tired.

“Well?” he asked with expectancy.

Merlin did feel badly for this and any crazy thing Arthur might be thinking. But if this isn’t done now then the sorcerer wasn’t sure he’d be able to convince himself to listen to Lancelot again. With that clear in his mind Merlin took a seat beside the prince.

“There is something that I need to confess, Arthur,” Merlin began. Instantly Arthur was straight in his seat and possibly closer.

“And you cannot wait to confess it in the morning?” the prince asked with a searching gaze.

“I’ve waited far too long already,” Merlin answered.

Arthur didn’t look away from him. “Well then, go ahead and confess,” he permitted.

“It’s a two parter, really,” the manservant started, “but first thing…Arthur…I…well I have magick.”

At first the prince said nothing, did nothing, but stare. Then, he laughed, and sat back looking wary.

“Sure you do, Merlin. You’re the most powerful sorcerer that’s ever lived.”

“Well you’re not far off there,” Merlin input.

“I’ve seen you trip over nothing and break a vase bumping into it. How can one be that clumsy and also be some powerful sorcerer?”

“It’s not that difficult, actually.”

“Did you really come here and wake me up for some joke?” Arthur demanded, the hurt clear in not just his voice, but all over his face.

“This isn’t a joke, Arthur,” Merlin started to feel some desperation start to trickle down. This was the fear he held and he wasn’t going to turn back into it now. “I was born with it. Passed down by my father. A Dragon Lord. Of which, now I am the last one. I swear to you that all I have ever done with my magick was for you. To protect you.”

If Arthur kept looking at him like that then Merlin would feel more than just his heartbreak.

“Merlin,” the prince started, pushing past the hurt and straight into anger, “your humor has leaped in bounds to insultingly unfunny.”

Proof then. Arthur needed proof and Merlin would give it to him. In a panic his eyes flashed with gold and the lantern lifted from the table. It floated a few feet above their heads but Merlin’s eyes were only on Arthur as the prince stared slack-jawed up at the floating light.

“This—“ he choked. “You—you’re—“

“I’ve only used it to protect,” Merlin swore again. He brought the lantern down with another burst of magick. “My destiny has been you, and so I’ve done whatever was necessary to keep you and our friends safe.”

“My father—“

“Your father killed people like me and left me to live in fear. But I tried to save him. I’d do anything for you, Arthur, and so I was willing to still keep my magick secret so you could still have your father. Morgana, however, wouldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t forgive his actions and Morgause made certain of that.”

Arthur rose from his chair and stepped away. The new space between them felt significant and painful.

“Why now? Why did you wait until now?” Arthur asked, shaken.

The best Merlin could do as an attempt at comfort was smile.

“I’ve spent my life being told that I couldn’t show anyone what I am. So many times I was almost caught because I was trying to help. Help you, my parents, my friends. You and I are bonded, Arthur. Destined to create a peaceful kingdom and I have spent these years making sure it is possible.

“I know that you are going to be the greatest king to take the throne. You are compassionate, even as a dallophead, and you know how to be fair and just. Tomorrow you put on that crown.”

Merlin stood. Carefully, he took steps closer to Arthur, regarding the prince’s posture as the space diminished between them. Arthur didn’t move, but he still held wariness around the edges.

“I am telling you now for two reasons. One is because I know you can make a change for the good and help people with magick be welcomed within these walls once more.”

When there was very little space between them the sorcerer stopped. Arthur’s breath was coming faster, his eyes wider as he let them meet Merlin’s.

“What is the second reason?”

Merlin wrapped the thread around his pinky once again. This time when he recited the spell, the other end of the threat was tied to Arthur’s. The prince stared down at it in confusion, then looked back up.

“The second is that Lancelot is an arse who is good at convincing me what an oaf I’ve been for not telling you that I am most direly, and dearly, in love with you.”

Arthur huffed out a laugh. “Lancelot is right. You _are_ an oaf.”

“I’m trying to be heartfelt, Arthur, don’t ruin it.”

“Then allow me to be heartfelt as well.”

All at once Merlin felt the lines of destiny converge with the simplest act of Arthur’s lips slotting against his own perfectly.

The kiss he’d shared with Freya didn’t compare to this. Merlin could feel his body glow as he curled his fingers into Arthur’s hair and in return felt the firm calloused hands of the prince rest against his hips like they were meant to be there. Their mouths molded together with each push and didn’t part. Merlin felt like this was his sanctuary and didn’t want to leave it.

Alas all good things did have to end. Though neither of them moved away other than the kiss coming to a close.

“I hope that made it clear I love you,” Arthur said softly, thumbs stroking Merlin’s hips with the purest of tender touches.

“Crystal,” Merlin affirmed.

“Good.” The prince moved his hands up to cup Merlin’s face and leaned in, only to stop.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“What is this?”

Merlin frowned and pulled away. His eyes followed Arthur’s to the prince’s hand. On his pinky finger where the thread had been now stayed a ring of red. The sorcerer quickly looked at his own hand and found the same marked ring.

“That wasn’t in the book,” he said aloud.

“Is it dangerous?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Are you going to ask Gaius?”

“I’d rather not.”

The prince sighed. “Then we’re going to bed.”

“We?” Merlin asked, surprised. Maybe he shouldn’t be, but he hadn’t expected to be kicked out like this. Not after a kiss like that.

“Yes. After learning that my pining hasn’t been an unrequited love affair and that you’ve been hiding magick all these years do you really think I’m going to send you off?”

“I will take that as a cue for me to say no.”

“Glad we have that settled, then.”

With that, Arthur took Merlin’s hand and led him to the large bed. The luxury of the comfortable mattress and soft sheets wasn’t what made it feel right to the sorcerer. All that was being able to curl into Arthur’s side and know that it wasn’t the end.

And if the next morning Arthur is the first face he sees, then Merlin wasn’t going to complain. Nor did he complain when he was the first person Arthur looked for during the coronation. Merlin simply shared a smile that held more promise than their kiss had.

And if Lancelot was able to catch that exchange and look at Merlin was pride, well, maybe there’d be a favor the sorcerer was willing to owe the knight and Gwen.

They all had a long, united future to fulfill it all. Even a hung-over Gwaine, who needed help from Percival to remain standing upright during the coronation ceremony.

Merlin just smiled, and bowed, and ran his fingers along the red ring on his left pinky and called it a destiny worth waiting for.


End file.
